LA PERSONA INDICADA - The Avengers TonyBruce PG-13
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: A veces hace falta que eches de menos a una persona para darte cuenta lo que significa en tu vida.


Mil gracias a mi querida beta, Apocrypha73, por su incansable apoyo y sus amables comentarios. Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aparecidos y nombrados en este fic me pertenecen, ni tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos. Este fic ha sido escrito para el AI 2013 que ha organizado la comunidad TheAvengers-es en Akelos_cry pidió un fic Tony/Bruce o un Tony & Bruce. He tomado como premisa esta frase de su petición: "Se echan de menos, aunque ninguno lo diga" y esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que te guste.

* * *

LA PERSONA INDICADA

Tony Stark sabía ahora qué quedaba cuando le quitaban la armadura: quedaba un hombre con una pierna rota.

Aún recordaba con total nitidez aquella conversación con Rogers. Y era demasiado benévolo al llamarla conversación cuando, en realidad, debería llamarlo discusión. Se estaba volviendo demasiado diplomático y eso hacía que se le encogieran las pelotas y que necesitara una copa. De algo fuerte.

El hecho era que había pasado ya más de un año del evento de Nueva York, tal y como se empeñó en llamarlo S.H.I.E.L.D. Él no estaba precisamente de acuerdo con aquella denominación, pero tampoco estaba en disposición de llevarles la contraria. Si querían ser tan políticamente correctos, que lo fueran. Pero él no entraba dentro de esa categoría.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, intentando alejar los vestigios de la noche. No había dormido demasiado y la puñetera pierna tenía la culpa. Miró hacia el techo y resopló. Necesitaba un analgésico para que el dolor se mitigara lo suficiente como para poder pensar con coherencia. Pero claro, el calmante que le había recetado el médico era tan potente que lo dejaba medio drogado para el resto del día, y así, lo de pensar con coherencia tampoco podía ser. Buscó un nuevo apoyo en la almohada y miró en dirección al techo. Había creído poder manejar solo la situación y así se lo había hecho saber a todo el mundo, por activa y por pasiva. Que no necesitaba a nadie revoloteando a su alrededor, esperando para ayudarlo. Se había equivocado de parte a parte.

Giró la cabeza y miró hacia el gran ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared de su remodelado apartamento en la Torre Vengadores, antes conocida, aunque por un corto espacio de tiempo, como la Torre Stark. Ocupar el piso más alto de la Torre tenía sus ventajas. Una de ellas era que disfrutaba de unas vistas increíbles, como aquella mañana. El sol apenas había despuntado sobre Nueva York, el cielo era de un celeste imposible, sin una sola nube a la vista y los rayos incidían en algunos tejados de los edificios más altos, haciéndolos brillar.

Desde que había reconstruido y remodelado la Torre, los miembros de la Iniciativa Vengadores se habían instalado allí. Habían adecuado un apartamento para cada uno de ellos, alegando que, si iban a trabajar juntos y formar un equipo, sería bueno que estuvieran lo más cerca posible los unos de los otros llegado el caso. Nadie puso ninguna objeción, ni siquiera Fury. Y eso que la esperaba. Era agradable tener cerca a personas con la cuales compartía aficiones. Sonrió. Aficiones, bonita palabra para definir lo que hacían ahora y que, básicamente consistía en salvar el día y vencer a los malos. Joder, ¡le encantaba su nuevo trabajo!

Le gustaba tener cerca a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, de verdad que sí, pensó sonriendo a medias, pero cuando éstos insistían en querer ayudarlo con el asunto de su pierna rota a cualquier hora del día, y lo que él realmente quería era que lo dejaran solo y tranquilo, la cosa cambiaba.

Había sido un accidente de lo más tonto. No se la había partido en su lucha contra los Chitauri en Nueva York. Ni contra el ejército de Hydra en la selva colombiana. Ni tampoco contra los efectivos de Industrias HAMMER en el desierto de Mojave. Ni tan siquiera en los duros entrenamientos a los que los sometía S.H.I.E.L.D. No. Había ido a partirse la tibia bajando un escalón en su oficina de Industrias Stark. Lo dicho: lo más tonto del mundo.

Al principio, cuando regresó del hospital con la pierna escayolada hasta la mitad del muslo y sosteniéndose precariamente con la ayuda de dos muletas, sus compañeros se volcaron con él. No iba a engañarse: aquello había sido bonito, tener a tantas personas pendientes de uno, intentando agradar y satisfacer tus necesidades. Pero todo tenía un límite. Y el suyo estaba bien bajito.

Steve fue el primero en padecer su mal humor. El Capitán, tan noble y tan entregado, se había ofrecido a ayudarle en lo que necesitara. Después de dos días de escuchar una y otra vez "¿necesitas algo?" o "¿cómo te encuentras?", le había respondido con un ladrido. Literalmente. En su descargo tenía que decir que era el dolor el que hablaba por su boca. Pero ni por esas podría justificarse y temía haberse pasado de la raya con el Capitán y sus buenas intenciones.

Los maestros asesinos también habían acudido en su ayuda. Habían intentado que se sintiera cómodo. Clint lo había ayudado a moverse de la cama al sofá cuando estuvo harto de estar tumbado, sin nada más que hacer que mirar el techo, aún cuando en su dormitorio tenía una televisión gigantesca que sería la envidia de más de una sala de cine. Pero el sofá tampoco había sido la solución para que se encontrara a gusto, y Clint y Natasha accedieron a acompañarlo de nuevo hasta su habitación después de escuchar una y otra vez quejas por su parte.

A veces tenía la impresión de que se quejaba por todo. Porque el mando de la televisión estaba demasiado lejos. O porque el colchón estaba duro. O blando. O Dios sabía por qué más. Por mucho que rezongara, ni Clint ni Natasha le llevaron la contraria. Todo lo que había conseguido de ellos era una mirada severa por parte del arquero y una ceja alzada y un mohín de los labios apretados de parte de la espía. Era un paciente desastroso, eso lo sabía. Lo peor de todo es que no le facilitaba las cosas a quienes se preocupaban por él. Después de dos días aguantando sus quejas y sus cambios de humor, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. dejaron de aparecer por allí. No podía recriminárselo.

De Thor no sabía nada, tan sólo que tenía asuntos que atender en su planeta, o donde quiera que viviese el asgardiano. El musculitos tenía suerte de no ser el objetivo de su mal humor de aquellos días.

En cuanto a Bruce… Si había alguien a quien realmente echaba de menos en aquellos momentos era a Banner. Días antes de tener el accidente, el científico se había marchado a Los Ángeles, a un simposio sobre el efecto de los rayos gamma sobre la materia orgánica. O algo por el estilo. No sabía si estaba al tanto de lo que le había sucedido. Y si se había enterado, no había recibido ninguna llamada por su parte. No debía molestarle el hecho de que no le hubiese llamado, pero así era. Sobre todo porque, indirectamente, aquel accidente tenía algo que ver con él.

Un par de días antes de romperse la pierna, él y Bruce estaban en el laboratorio, enfrascados en un proyecto, no recordaba bien cuál de ellos era. Llevaban días alrededor de una idea, investigando y haciendo pruebas. Una vez tras otra todo lo que obtenían era un fallo recurrente, que los exasperaba a ambos, a él más que a Bruce. En lugar de rendirse, ambos se habían volcado con más ahínco, trabajando duro, noche y día, olvidándose de comer y casi de dormir. Hasta que lo consiguieron. El fallo se resolvió. La alegría por el trabajo realizado y llevado a buen término fue, en palabras de Tony, un auténtico subidón. Ambos se abrazaron con entusiasmo y, sin saber bien cómo, Tony terminó besándolo.

Se tapó los ojos al recordarlo, no avergonzado ni arrepentido por lo que había hecho, sino porque temía haber puesto en peligro su amistad con Bruce. En realidad, debía redefinir el verbo besar. Apenas fue un roce, aunque sí que había sido en los labios. Y no, no había sido un error de cálculo. No había ido a besarlo en la mejilla. En aquel momento lo vio como algo tan… normal y tan legítimo que no se paró a pensar en qué estaba haciendo, y simplemente, lo hizo. Porque era lo que deseaba. Le había llevado casi un año darse cuenta de que aquella amistad que creía tener con el científico se había ido convirtiendo, al menos para él, en algo más. Buscaba cualquier excusa para estar en el laboratorio, donde sabía que él estaría y se molestaba sin razón aparente cuando no era así.

Había sido muy fácil llegar hasta aquel punto. Con Bruce era él mismo, sin cortapisas ni medidas. No era que con los demás fuera menos… él, pero con Banner se sentía más libre. Tenían un millón de temas de los cuales podían hablar sin tapujos y le parecía encantadora la manera en que Banner sonreía cuando él decía algo gracioso o ingenioso. Tomó aire y puso los ojos en blanco, componiendo un gesto de desagrado con los labios. Si alguien llegaba a saber que había usado en la misma frase la palabra encantadora unida a Banner, él mismo se cortaría la mano derecha.

Recordaba con una memoria casi fotográfica la reacción que había tenido Bruce cuando lo besó, separándose de él como si le hubiesen echado por encima un caldero de brea ardiente. No le había dado tiempo a disculparse –aunque no hubiese sido verdad-, Bruce se había dado media vuelta y salido del laboratorio aligerando el paso. No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Lo cierto era que echaba de menos sus días en el laboratorio, el estar tan enfrascado en un proyecto que se le olvidara el día en que vivía, o si había o no había comido. Cuando Bruce estaba allí, aquellas horas no se hacían tan largas ni tan solitarias. Era como si le faltara algo, como si estuviese fuera de su elemento ahora que no podía acudir al laboratorio a trabajar. Si Bruce estuviese allí, charlaría con él de las valencias de los átomos y de cómo afectaban a sus enlaces. O de cómo podían introducir mejoras en la siguiente armadura que tenía pensado construir. O de cómo una nueva investigación sobre fertilizantes de origen orgánico afectaría a los cultivos de patatas y cereales del mundo. Pero, el hecho era que Bruce no estaba allí. Y él tenía la culpa de que así fuera. Al igual que tenía la culpa de que Pepper hubiera puesto fin a su relación.

No la forzó, ni la empujó. Pepper se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien entre ambos. No podía comportarse con ella de la misma manera en que lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Su relación se había ido enfriando y Pepper así lo percibió. No le dijo cuál era la causa, simplemente ella le dijo un buen día que aquello no funcionaba y él le dio la razón. Aquella misma tarde, la mujer había recogido sus pertenencias y se había mudado a su apartamento en Tribeca.

Lo cierto era que su cabeza había sido un auténtico lío desde aquel incidente. La mirada herida y sorprendida de Bruce lo perseguía. Y lo asombraba la sensación de haber hecho algo que quería hacer, que había deseado hacer. Debía afrontarlo, y cuanto antes, mejor: se había enamorado de Banner.

El sol de la mañana de aquel día de verano prometía calor. Claro que a él le importaba poco. El sistema de climatización de la torre era escrupulosamente controlado en todo momento por ordenadores y supervisado por Jarvis. Miró hacia el techo, incorporándose un poco, levantando la cabeza de la almohada y lo llamó.

-¡Jarvis!

Como siempre ocurría, la voz de la inteligencia artificial no tardó en contestar, con su característico tono calmado y su acento inglés.

-¿Sí, señor Stark?

Tony se acodó sobre el colchón. Su pierna palpitaba y necesitaba sus medicinas. Odiaba aquella situación con todos los poros de su cuerpo. Respiró en profundidad antes de volver a hablar.

-Dime qué sabes de Banner.

Sólo un segundo después, Jarvis contestó.

-Robert Bruce Banner. Nacido en…

Antes de que prosiguiera, Tony levantó su brazo izquierdo y lo ondeó en el aire con desesperación.

-¡No hace falta que seas tan literal, Jarvis! – gritó al aire.

-Con todos mis respetos, señor, tal vez debería haber formulado mejor su pregunta.

Si no supiera que no podía ser así, en ocasiones creería que Jarvis se reía de él. ¿O tal vez sí era posible? Arrugó la frente y entornó los párpados para mirar hacia el techo, levantando un dedo admonitorio.

-Aún estoy a tiempo de convertirte en una thermomix.

-Lo sé, señor – contestó de manera tan flemática que lo sacó un poco de sus casillas. Sólo un poco. Pero tenía que darle la razón; había formulado mal su consulta. Puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y se encogió de hombros antes de proceder a efectuar la pregunta correctamente.

-A ver, ¿sabes dónde está Banner?

-Llegó anoche a la Torre procedente del aeropuerto.

Tony se incorporó en la cama más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado. El movimiento hizo que la pierna se moviera de manera descontrolada y un lacerante dolor le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo. Apretó los dientes y los párpados, a la espera de que desapareciera. Unos segundos más tarde, fue capaz de continuar.

-¿Y por qué nadie me ha dicho nada? – preguntó de nuevo, alzando un poco más la voz. Jarvis no lo necesitaba. Jarvis no tardó en responderle.

-Usted implantó en mi sistema la aclaración de que, tanto el señor Banner como el resto de los miembros de la Iniciativa Vengadores, no son simples invitados en esta torre y pueden entrar y salir de ella sin que el sistema lo registre ni que se le informe.

Jarvis tenía razón. Se había olvidado de que había introducido esa orden. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la almohada y suspiró.

-Lo sé, Jarvis.

Era una locura. Se pasó la mano de manera nerviosa por el rostro. Su siempre bien cuidada perilla se confundía ahora con el resto de su barba crecida. No recordaba cuántos días hacía que no se afeitaba y el rostro le comenzaba a picar. El asunto del aseo personal era una de las cosas de su convalecencia que peor llevaba. No podía mojar la escayola, por mucho recubrimiento plástico que llevara. Había intentado taparla con una bolsa de plástico, a la antigua usanza, y había sido inútil. Estaba deseando una larga y reconfortante ducha y no aquella parodia a la que, no sin esfuerzo, se sometía cada día.

Miró de nuevo hacia el techo. El sol estaba subiendo en el cielo y, aunque aún era pronto para que incidiera en el interior de la habitación, la luz de la mañana era más brillante y lo inundaba todo. Palmeó el colchón de manera rítmica con ambas manos, primero alzando una y dejándola caer, para luego alzar la otra y repetir el proceso, una vez tras otra.

Su mente era un hervidero. Se sentía como si estuviera escondiéndose. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, así era. Le ponía nervioso la idea de ver a Bruce. Hacía que su estómago se retorciera dentro de su abdomen y danzara a gusto y sin control. Aquella sensación era del todo desconocida para una persona como él. En su vida nada era al azar. No había llegado hasta donde había llegado sin trabajar duro, sin descanso, teniéndolo todo atado. Lo que le sucedía no entraba en aquel rango.

No estaba acostumbrado a ver el tiempo pasar, a no hacer nada, a no tomar parte. Más aún: lo odiaba con todas la fuerzas de las que era capaz. Incluso cuando lo secuestraron y le metieron un montón de metralla en el cuerpo, no se había quedado de brazos cruzados: había construido la primera armadura con los pocos medios de los que disponía. ¿Y ahora? ¿Iba a esconderse en su habitación porque no sabía cómo enfrentarse a Banner? ¿Porque lo que pensaba de sí mismo había cambiado? ¡Diablos, no!, recapacitó.

Volvió a incorporarse en la cama y miró hacia el techo.

-¡Jarvis!

-¿Sí, señor Stark? – respondió de inmediato la voz.

Tony dudó unos instantes. Se rascó el cuello, pensativo, mientras su mente iba a todo gas.

-Ponme con el doctor Banner – dijo, alzando el tono lo suficiente para que Jarvis lo escuchara sin darle lugar a duda. Y también para convencerse a sí mismo de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Está seguro, señor? Es domingo y son las ocho y doce minutos de la mañana. Todos en la torre están aún durmiendo.

Tony exhaló ruidosamente mientras hundía un poco los hombros. No había tenido en cuenta la hora que era. No todos habían de tener el hábito de despertar tan temprano como él lo hacía. Pero tampoco quería posponer para más tarde el encuentro con Bruce. Había tomado una determinación y aquel era el momento. Porque podría ser que después, esa determinación, se esfumara. Convencido, asintió con rotundidad con la cabeza antes de contestar a Jarvis.

-Estoy seguro, Jarvis. Ponme con Banner.

-Muy bien, señor – contestó. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado un ligero tono de desaprobación en la voz de su asistente virtual. Tendría que reprogramar aquellas reacciones cuando se pudiese valer por sí mismo, se dijo.

Se estiró hacia la mesilla de noche para tomar el teléfono que allí descansaba. Esperó unos momentos hasta que el sonido de una llamada saliente llegó hasta él. Una vez, dos veces. A la tercera, alguien descolgó pero sin contestar. Tony miró el auricular con expresión extraña, como si a través de él pudiera ver a quien había al otro lado de la línea. Se llevó el aparato de nuevo al oído para volver a preguntar, esta vez alzando un poco más el tono de voz.

-¿Bruce?

Alguien refunfuñó al otro lado, nada reconocible, sólo un gruñido.

Tony insistió, incorporándose un poco más en la cama.

-¿Bruce? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó. Y añadió tras una breve pausa que le había servido para tomar aire: -¿O eres Hulk? Porque no sabía que el grandullón pudiese responder al teléfono.

Tras unos segundos de espera, la voz de Banner, soñolienta y ronca, respondió.

-Soy yo, Tony.

Tony no pudo evitar sonreír. Se removió en la cama lo suficiente para buscar una nueva postura, un poco más cómoda.

-Banner, ¿estabas dormido? – preguntó a su vez, con el rostro alzado hacia el techo, como si Bruce estuviera allí.

Al otro lado de la línea, el científico refunfuñó:

-Son… poco más de las ocho de la mañana. Es domingo. ¿Qué esperabas que estuvieras haciendo?

El rostro de Tony compuso un gesto de culpabilidad que sólo duró un instante, el tiempo suficiente para que volviera a prestar toda su atención a quien tenía al otro lado del teléfono.

-El sol ha salido ya, ¿no es cierto? Pues que estuvieras despierto

Un nuevo gruñido por parte de su compañero hizo sonreír al millonario.

-¿Estás en la torre, no es cierto?

Tony creyó por unos momentos que la llamada se había cortado hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz ronca de Banner.

-No, Tony, estoy en la cama de una guapa rubia que conocí anoche – respondió, con un matiz ligeramente molesto.

La respuesta lo sorprendió. Creía que Jarvis le había dicho que Banner había llegado la noche anterior a la torre y él le había dicho que lo pusiera con él. ¿Lo habría llamado Jarvis al móvil y, realmente, él no estaba en el edificio?

-Eh… bueno… - Por una vez, Stark se había quedado sin una réplica apropiada. Intentó articular alguna palabra más, algo que sonara coherente pero su cerebro estaba en blanco en aquel momento. Sólo acertó a añadir: -¿En serio?

Bruce no tardó en responderle. Tony lo escuchó exhalar el aire antes de hacerlo.

-No, Tony, no es cierto. Y sí, estoy en la torre.

La contestación de Bruce le arrancó una sonrisa que no sabía bien a qué se debía. Como fuese, Tony agarró con más fuerza el teléfono.

-Eh… ¡bien! – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de quedarse nuevamente callado.

-¿Tony? –oyó a Bruce llamarlo después de unos segundos en completo silencio.

-¿Sí?

-¿Para qué me has llamado? ¿Para saber si estaba en la torre o no? – escuchó preguntar a Banner, mucho más despierto y atento.

Aquello estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio. ¿Desde cuándo le costaba tanto hilvanar una sola frase, algo que sonara medio coherente? No tenía ni idea. Intentó contener las palabras que se atropellaban en su garganta, respirando en profundidad.

-No. Claro que no.

Una nueva pregunta por parte de Banner llegó como una ráfaga.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo… sólo quería saber si estabas… ¡Mierda! – masculló entre dientes, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de su falta de contención verbal. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos antes de volver a hablar: -Quería saber si podemos hablar.

Esperó un no por respuesta, de verdad lo esperaba. No era nada descabellado después de lo que pasó. En cambio, Banner respondió con una nueva pregunta.

-¿Ahora? ¿Quieres que vaya ahora?

Los labios de Tony se separaron, preparados para emitir una respuesta. En lugar de eso, se cerraron con un sonido sordo. Volvió a abrirlos. Su cabeza, moviéndose de forma negativa, respondió antes de que pudieran hacerlo sus palabras.

-No. ¡No! Cuando tú puedas estaría bien, por supuesto.

Un pesado silencio se adueñó de la línea telefónica. La voz de Banner llegó para ponerle fin.

-Voy para allá.

Antes de que pudiese colgar, la llamada murió del lado del científico. Tony la dio por finalizada pulsando el botón y dejó el teléfono a un lado, junto a él. No sabía bien por qué, pero una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Stark.

* * *

Sólo hubieron pasado veintidós minutos, veintidós largos minutos hasta que la voz de Jarvis informó de la llegada de Bruce Banner.

En todo aquel tiempo el sol había ascendido en el cielo y un rayo sesgado había entrado por la ventana, dibujando una brillante franja de luz dorada en el suelo enmoquetado. Tony se había dedicado a mirar hacia la amplia cristalera que dominaba toda una pared de su apartamento, pero sin ver realmente el exterior. Si en aquel tiempo se hubiese producido otra invasión por parte de los Chitauri, él no se habría enterado, por mucho que hubiese ocurrido ante sus ojos. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Dicho de otra manera, su mente estaba un par de pisos más abajo, en el que ocupaba un científico que luchaba por tener siempre el control de su temperamento y que poseía un raro tono de piel cuando se enfadaba.

No podía evitar sentirse nervioso. En aquellos días en los que Banner había estado fuera había intentado comprender el porqué se sentía de aquella manera. Había demasiadas incógnitas en la ecuación y ni una sola constante. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para descifrarlo? ¡Se suponía que él era hetero, por todos los demonios del infierno! En un vano esfuerzo por intentar aclarar lo que le ocurría, había acudido a internet y se había descargado el desfile de modelos de una famosa marca de lencería. Mujeres preciosas en ropa interior con cuerpos de infarto y sugerente caminar. Definitivamente, y a la vista de aquellas imágenes, le seguían gustando las mujeres. Aquel experimento no le había aclarado nada. Más bien, había producido el efecto contrario: su confusión había aumentado.

Así que, cuando Jarvis anunció que el doctor Banner esperaba en la puerta, Tony no sabía si había cometido un terrible error o bien, sentirse al fin aliviado por poder, al fin, aclararlo todo. Intentó moverse en la cama, incorporándose un poco más hasta que su pierna le recordó que era una mala idea. Estirándose como pudo, alcanzó una nueva almohada y se la colocó a su espalda.

-Jarvis, dile al doctor Banner que puede pasar.

-Cómo usted desee, señor Stark – le contestó la inteligencia artificial con esmerada educación.

Cuando Bruce entró en la habitación, Tony intentó mostrarse lo más tranquilo posible. No sabía si iba a poder conseguirlo; debajo de las sábanas, sus manos escondidas se abrían y cerraban en puños de manera compulsiva. Incluso las notaba un poco húmedas debido al sudor frío. ¡Dios! No se había sentido así desde que, siendo un adolescente, había perdido la virginidad.

Banner anduvo hasta donde él estaba. Cada vez que lo veía en algún lugar que no era el laboratorio pensaba que el científico estaba fuera de su elemento. Como un pez fuera de la pecera. Bruce se acercó a él con un caminar tranquilo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, los hombros ligeramente encorvados, la cabeza un poco gacha y la mirada huidiza, sin querer fijarla al frente. Tenía el pelo húmedo y parecía que no se hubiese peinado ni afeitado, a juicio de la sombra que oscurecía su mentón. La elección de indumentaria no le pareció la más idónea, como si hubiese pillado del armario lo primero que se le había venido a la mano. Si él se lo permitiera, podría darle uno o dos consejos en lo relativo a cómo hacer una combinación de prendas que no desentonara. Pero, precisamente aquello, era una de las cualidades de Bruce que le arrancaba una sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo. Hasta que su pierna le recordó con una fuerte punzada qué hacía él tumbado en la cama.

-Nadie me llamó para decirme lo que te había ocurrido – le dijo Bruce apenas hubo llegado junto a la cama. No se sentó: se quedó parado a su lado, mirándolo desde arriba. Tony alzó la cabeza para, a continuación, encogerse de hombros, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-No ha sido nada, en realidad. Un hueso roto. No me he muerto para que tuvieses que venir a mi funeral – contestó, cruzando los brazos ante su pecho y recostándose contra la almohada.

Bruce asintió, con una sonrisa perezosa dibujada en los labios. Su rostro aún mostraba signos del sueño que parecía no haber sido suficiente y que él había interrumpido. Tenía los ojos algo hinchados y un semicírculo oscuro bajo ellos. Una pequeña marca le surcaba la mejilla derecha de arriba abajo, como si hubiese estado descansando sobre algún pliegue de la sábana y éste se hubiese quedado grabado en la piel. Banner giró sobre sus talones, buscando algún lugar en donde sentarse y lo halló en un sillón que estaba al otro lado de la cama, tapizado en cuero blanco, de diseño algo rebuscado y aspecto de ser incómodo. El hombre se acercó hasta ella y lo arrastró hasta que lo tuvo junto al colchón. Se dejó caer pesadamente en él, escurriéndose en el asiento.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Banner. La pierna debió saber que estaban hablando de ella y le recordó su estado con una nueva y dolorosa punzada.

Tony se encogió sin querer, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Bruce se incorporó de inmediato.

-Te duele. – No era una pregunta.

Tony no pudo por menos que asentir. Respiró hondo y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre la almohada.

-Como todos los demonios.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Por dónde ha sido la rotura? ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos?

Las preguntas de Bruce lo atosigaron por un momento. La cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener el acuciante pinchazo que sentía en la pierna.

-Eso me pasa por no mirar en dónde pongo los pies – le contestó entre dientes, con los ojos aún cerrados e intentando controlar con cada inspiración y espiración que daba el dolor que sentía. Cuando los abrió, Bruce estaba ahí, de nuevo en pie, con un vaso de agua en la mano y una pastilla en la palma de la otra, tendida hacia él.

-Tómate esto.

Tony lo miró fijamente. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa involuntaria. Tomó el medicamento de manos de Bruce y, tras metérselo en la boca, se lo tragó con un gran sorbo de agua.

-¿Contento, doctor?

Bruce asintió con la cabeza.

-No soy esa clase de doctor, pero sí, contento.

Tony se había dado cuenta a aquellas alturas que Bruce había estado rehuyendo el contacto visual directo de manera deliberada. Hasta aquel momento. La mirada de Tony se encontró con la de Banner durante un instante, una décima de segundo, hasta que el científico la desvió de nuevo con rapidez, como si le estuviera quemando mantenerla. Le dolía que rehuyera mirarlo.

Un silencio pesado e incómodo se adueñó de la gran habitación, los ojos de Tony puestos en Bruce y los de éste, paseando de un lado a otro, intentando fijar la mirada pero sin conseguirlo en realidad. Tony sabía que nada de aquello tenía sentido y que debía aclarar las cosas, antes de que fueran a mayores y ya no hubiese vuelta atrás.

Con precaución, intentó moverse. El analgésico que Bruce le había dado, el que el médico le había recetado y que hasta ese momento había estado en su mesa de noche, estaba haciendo efecto, gracias a Dios. El dolor había comenzado a disminuir en intensidad, aunque aún no había desaparecido del todo. Pero temía que, de nuevo, le aturdiera la cabeza y no le dejar pensar con claridad y decir lo que tenía que decir.

Se incorporó en la cama, echando un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante, sin el apoyo que le ofrecía las almohadas. Sacó las manos de debajo de las sábanas y las colocó en su regazo, una mano apretando la otra e intentando que no se notara cuán nervioso estaba.

-Bruce, tenemos que hablar.

Hasta aquel instante, Banner había permanecido de pie junto a la cama de Tony. Después de aquella frase, Bruce lo miró sorprendido. Despacio, dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo en el sillón que tenía tras de sí. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, con lentitud, hasta que acabó ocultando su boca tras ella. Inclinándose hacia adelante, se acodó sobre sus rodillas. Tenía la mirada fija en sus pies y Tony deseó saber qué estaba pasando en aquellos momentos por su mente.

Cuando levantó la mirada, lo hizo tan lentamente que los nervios se instalaron en el estómago de Tony y lo apretujaron en un puño, quitándole el aliento y las ideas. Notó de inmediato las mandíbulas apretadas, tanto que las muelas chocaron entre sí.

-Sí, creo que sí – respondió el científico al fin.

-Sólo para que conste y no haya confusiones, es referente a… aquello – intervino Tony, levantando una mano y ondeándola ante él con exageración.

Bruce asintió.

-Lo supongo.

El rostro del millonario se suavizó un poco, lo justo para poder hacer una mueca con los labios. Era el momento y no sabía si habría otro si lo dejaba pasar. No quería que aquello se enfriara más de lo que ya lo había hecho y que eso incidiera en su relación de amistad con Bruce. Para su sorpresa, significaba mucho para él. En su vida había tenido pocos amigos, pocos amigos de verdad, aquellos con los que puedes ser simplemente tú y que te valoran por lo que eres y no por lo que tienes. Bruce era de ese tipo de amigos. Perderlo no entraba dentro de sus planes de futuro.

Tony quiso moverse, echar las piernas fuera de la cama y sentarse en el borde, frente a frente del científico, pero su movilidad con la escayola era muy reducida. Y dolorosa, aunque el analgésico había hecho su efecto bastante bien. En lugar de eso, se arrimó al filo del colchón, girando la cintura para poder ver a Bruce.

-Verás, he estado dándole vueltas al asunto y… - bajó la mirada y se detuvo para poder respirar pues notaba que el aire le estaba comenzando a faltar en los pulmones. ¡Mierda! Apenas había comenzado a hablar y ya su corazón le estaba pateando la caja torácica. Aquello no podía terminar bien de ninguna manera, pensó, intentando ordenar sus ideas. - ¡Joder, qué difícil es esto! No lo parecía los cientos de veces que he mantenido esta conversación en mi mente.

Cuando alzó los ojos, encontró a Bruce mirándolo con fijeza, con los párpados entornados y una expresión de no comprender nada en absoluto.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Bruce, colega, siento lo que ocurrió, de veras – comenzó diciendo. De repente notó que todo se aclaraba en su cabeza como por ensalmo. Levantó la cabeza tanto como pudo, cuadró los hombros y respiró una vez más. - No, en realidad no lo siento. No… siento lo que pasó. No. Pero entenderé que tú estés molesto por ello. De veras que lo haré. Crucé una línea que no debería haber cruzado y…

-Tony – Banner alzó una mano, intentando parar aquella diatriba, pero parecía imposible. Stark continuó hablando, sin dar señales de haberlo escuchado.

-…y también entenderé que no quieras volver a trabajar conmigo y…

-¡Quieres callarte de una vez! – exclamó Bruce, alzando la voz, haciendo enmudecer a Tony, que lo miró con ojos abiertos como platos y con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en el masculino rostro.

Tony se echó hacia atrás involuntariamente, poniendo distancia entre ellos.

-Vale, me callo. No quiero ver al otro tío, muchas gracias.

-No va a haber nada de eso, Tony. No estoy enfadado… ni molesto. Sólo quería que te callaras por un momento.

Los ojos de Tony recayeron en los de su compañero y, simplemente, éste sonrió, con tranquilidad, elevando la comisura de los labios y haciendo que aparecieran pequeñas arruguitas en torno a los ojos.

-Ya estoy callado.

Bruce bajó la cabeza y asintió.

-Yo… yo también he estado pensado. Sé que me marché a toda prisa aquel día en que… en que me besaste.

Tony había evitado aquel verbo deliberadamente. Besar. Pero ahí estaba y era lo que había sucedido: había besado a Bruce Banner. Y le había gustado. Que lo perdonaran, ¡por el amor de Dios!, pero le había gustado. Giró la cabeza, en dirección al ventanal y se pasó la mano por la bien cuidada perilla.

-Entendí… supuse que no te gustó que lo hiciera. ¡Y lo entiendo! Si hubiese estado en tu lugar, tal vez me hubiese partido la cara de un puñetazo – arremetió Tony, no dejándole oportunidad a que continuara hablando. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, tanto que aclarar, que interrumpía al científico una y otra vez. – A mí también me sorprendió mi propia reacción pero… no me arrepiento.

Dejó de mirar hacia la ventana para regresar su vista hacia Bruce. Encontró los ojos de su compañero fijos en él. Se tenía a sí mismo por una persona que sabía leer el lenguaje corporal de los demás y sus reacciones. Al parecer, Banner, era la excepción que confirmaba la regla: no tenía ni idea de qué podía estar pasando por su cabeza, a juzgar por la expresión insondable que mostraba en el rostro.

-Lo siento, amigo. No… no volverá a ocurrir – añadió Stark, apesadumbrado. Esperó la reacción de Banner pero ésta no llegó. El científico se mantuvo con la mirada fija en él, callado y con los labios apretados en una fina línea.

Después de unos momentos, Bruce bajó la cabeza y negó con sutileza, moviéndola de una lado a otro.

-No… no lo sientas. Tony, no me marché porque me sentara mal lo que hiciste. Me marché porque, por raro que parezca, a mí también me… gustó lo que hiciste. ¡Dios, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto!

Fue el turno de Tony de sentirse sorprendido. En todas las posibles conversaciones que había mantenido en su mente, en todas las veces que había recreado aquel momento, en ninguno había pensado que podía obtener aquella respuesta por parte de Bruce. Debía de haber escuchado mal. Se removió en la cama, girándose un poco más hacia Banner e intentando quedar lo más frente a frente posible.

-Debo de haber escuchado mal.

-No, no lo has hecho – lo interrumpió, levantando una mano delante de sí, impidiendo así que Tony agregara algo más. – Me marché a toda prisa, no porque me disgustara lo que hiciste sino porque, unos segundos antes, yo había deseado que eso mismo sucediera. Me marché porque tenía que poner en orden mis ideas, Tony. Siento haberte dado más quebraderos de cabeza de los que merecías.

Tony encogió los párpados haciendo que unas pequeñas arrugas aparecieran en el contorno de sus ojos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que… no te importó? ¿Que he estado preocupándome por algo por lo que no debía?

Bruce asintió, frunciendo los labios y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí. Y lo siento.

El rictus serio de Tony fue cambiando poco a poco en una media sonrisa que le iluminó la mirada hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada que le salió del centro del pecho y que contagió a Bruce por igual. Hasta hacía pocas horas él pensaba que era un hombre al que le gustaban las mujeres. Ahora se encontraba con que tenía sentimientos, y no sólo de amistad, por un compañero, por un amigo. La vida era a veces una hija de perra y decidía que aquello de enamorarse no iba a ser tan sencillo ni tan racional como él suponía que sería. Pensó que a veces la vida no te dejaba opción y hacía que te enamoraras de una persona, sin importarle el género ni el envoltorio. La persona indicada.

Darse cuenta de aquello hacía que Tony se sintiera como si le hubiesen quitado una losa de los hombros. La sensación de haberse liberado de un secreto que lo había estado consumiendo durante días. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de bien. Dejó a un lado las sábanas y echó las piernas fuera de la cama.

-Ayúdame a llegar al sofá, anda – le pidió, aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bruce se levantó con presteza e igualmente sonriendo. Se acercó hasta Tony y, pasando su brazo por la espalda del millonario, lo ayudó a incorporarse con cuidado. Con paso vacilante, Tony se encaminó hacia lugar donde se encontraba el sofá con la ayuda de Bruce, que lo sostenía. Le llevó más esfuerzo del que había pensado llegar hasta allí pero, al fin, lo consiguió. Antes de dejarse caer en él, giró hacia Banner. El hombre seguía sujetándolo por los costados, como si temiera que perdiera el equilibrio y diera con sus huesos en el suelo. Notó el calor de las palmas por encima de la camiseta de su pijama y la fuerza contenida que ejercía sobre él.

Lo miró a la cara, a pocos centímetros de él y, en un arrebato que no supo bien de donde vino, lo besó. Un beso rápido, seco, apenas un roce de labios contra labios, pero lo suficiente para confirmarle que no había estado errado durante todos aquellos días. Se separó de Bruce para mirarlo y encontró una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero la mano de Bruce en su brazo izquierdo lo detuvo.

-Lo…

Un dedo admonitorio frente a su rostro impidió que continuara con la frase.

-Si vuelves a decir que lo sientes, me cabrearé – inquirió Bruce. – Y sé qué no quieres verme cabreado.

Los labios de Tony se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa. Por unos instantes pensó que había dado aquel nuevo paso demasiado pronto, pero aquella sorpresa inicial que viera en el rostro de Bruce se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en una mueca franca y complacida.

Fue el turno de Banner de acercarse a él, despacio y encontrar sus labios. Esta vez no fue rápido ni seco, ni fue sólo un roce. La boca del científico apresó la de Tony casi con desesperación. Era una sensación extraña el notar la fricción de la barba incipiente del hombre contra sus labios. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo y, por un momento, se olvidó de su pierna rota y de que estaba en precario equilibrio. Se sujetó a los brazos de Bruce y le devolvió el beso. No, no se había equivocado. Lo besó con hambre, deseoso de conocer a qué sabía, cómo respiraba. Cómo sentía. Profundizó más en él, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca y encontrando acceso inmediatamente. Lengua con lengua, dientes y labio.

Se separaron cuando los pulmones de Tony le dijeron que necesitaban oxígeno. Seguía agarrado a los brazos de Bruce con fuerza y su pierna escogió aquel momento para recordarle que seguía allí. Y jodiendo el momento. A pesar de ello, Tony sonrió.

-No ha estado mal – señaló con un gesto de cabeza.

-No – contestó Bruce, sonriendo igualmente. – Ya iremos mejorando.

Tony compuso una mueca de asombro.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? Hey, somos nosotros. Mejorar es lo que sabemos hacer.

FIN


End file.
